Konoha City
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: À primeira vista, Konoha City parece ser uma cidade como todas as outras. Mas quem conhece os habitantes da cidade logo muda de ideia. Quer esquecer o passado? Começar sua vida de novo? Fazer novos amigos? Então vem pra Konoha City! Péssimo resumo, eu sei. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Konoha City**

**Capítulo 1.**

Aparentemente, parece ser uma cidade como todas as outras.

**Rádio: **Bom dia, Konoha City!

Mas isso não significa que os moradores sejam normais.

**Pessoa 1: **DEVOLVE MINHA ESCOVA DE CABELO!

**Pessoa 2: **NEM VEM! ESSA ESCOVA É MINHA!

Bem-vindos à Konoha City.

* * *

Aqui está outra fic de fichas de Naruto, desta vez contando o dia-a-dia dos moradores de Konoha City, incluindo do meu OC, que é novo na cidade. Ainda não decidi quantas fichas entrarão, mas podem ir mandando.

Aqui está a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Idade:**

**Parentes:**

**Estado civil:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física e roupa:**

**Profissão:**

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Comida favorita:**

**Medo:**

**Possui interesse romântico em alguém?: **(caso diga sim, não se esqueça de dizer por quem. Meu OC também está disponível.)

**O que seu personagem acha do meu OC?: **(lembrando que ele é novo na cidade, então não pode colocar "são amigos de infância".)

**Extras:**

E aqui está a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Haruko Yuudai

**Idade: **19 anos

**Parentes: **Kohaku Yuudai (pai) e Yuna Wasimoto (esposa).

**Estado civil: **Casado (embora ninguém saiba disso).

**Personalidade: **Haruko é um rapaz gentil e amigável, mas também bastante reservado em relação ao seu passado. Possui uma enorme alegria de viver, é confiável e fiel aos amigos, protegendo-os com unhas e dentes se necessário. Também é bastante observador e tímido, evitando ao máximo ser o centro das atenções.

**Aparência física e roupa: **Haruko tem os cabelos num tom azul-escuro, com franja sobre a testa, mechas na frente das orelhas e presos num rabo-de-cavalo curto. Também tem olhos verdes, pele clara, nariz fino, corpo mediano (sem muito músculo) e 1,69m de altura. Usa uma camiseta verde-escura, com uma listra horizontal verde no tronco e com as mangas arrancadas, uma bermuda marrom com bolsos externos e um par de tênis.

**Profissão: **Cabeleireiro de um salão de beleza.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de sua profissão, de dançar, de ler e de sair com os amigos. Não gosta de brigas, de sakê, de ser o centro das atenções e nem do fato de não poder ter uma vida amorosa normal (afinal, ainda é casado).

**Comida favorita: **Arroz-doce

**Medo: **de que sua esposa o encontre.

**Possui interesse romântico em alguém?: **Não, a menos que uma OC o escolha.

**O que seu personagem acha do meu OC?: **...

**Extras: **-Mora num apartamento acima do salão de beleza onde trabalha;

-Casou-se cedo, aos 16 anos, e contra a sua vontade (foi obrigado pelo pai), sendo que sua vida tornou-se um inferno logo em seguida. Yuna, sua esposa, era policial e o ameaçava com uma arma, além de bater nele toda vez que o mesmo fazia alguma "besteira" (na opinião dela, era besteira). Temendo por sua vida, Haruko tentou fugir de casa várias vezes (tendo sucesso na terceira tentativa) e mudou a aparência para não ser reconhecido;

-Fez curso de cabeleireiro quando tinha 15 anos e era o primeiro da classe, mas foi impedido de se tornar cabeleireiro logo após seu casamento. Mesmo depois de anos, seu conhecimento sobre a profissão continua intacto.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Konoha City. Segunda-feira. 7 horas da manhã.

**Rádio: **Bom dia, Konoha City!

O som do rádio foi o bastante para acordar um rapaz de 19 anos, que estava começando seu primeiro dia no trabalho. Inicialmente, não reconheceu onde estava, até lembrar que tinha acabado de se mudar para uma cidade nova e alugado um apartamento em cima do salão de beleza onde trabalharia.

O nome do rapaz era Haruko Yuudai.

Ele tinha os cabelos num tom azul-escuro, com franja sobre a testa, mechas na frente das orelhas e chegavam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Também tinha olhos verdes, pele clara, nariz fino, corpo mediano (sem muito músculo) e 1,69m de altura. Uma vez que estava bem acordado, vestiu uma camiseta verde-escura, com uma listra horizontal verde no tronco e com as mangas arrancadas, uma bermuda marrom com bolsos externos e um par de tênis, além de prender os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo curto.

Abocanhando uma torrada, desceu as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar, mas ao chegar ao ambiente de trabalho, levou um susto ao ver uma perseguição entre suas colegas de trabalho, ambas com 20 anos: Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

**Ino: **VOLTA JÁ AQUI, TESTUDA!

**Sakura: **NEM VEM, PORCA!

**Haruko: ***gota* _Será que eu deveria me preocupar? _*notando alguém entrando no salão* _Por enquanto, melhor só fazer meu trabalho._

A pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar foi uma mulher de 22 anos chamada Jane Matsumoto. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, olhos levemente puxados e verdes, branca, alta, magrela, e o corpo bem delineado, notável no terninho que estava usando.

**Haruko: **Ahn... bom dia. O que vai querer?

**Jane: **Hoje só quero cortar a franja antes de ir pro trabalho e... ei, espera aí! *tirando a franja dos olhos e olhando Haruko da cabeça aos pés* É a Yamanaka que sempre cuida do meu cabelo. Onde ela está?

**Haruko: ***gota* Está... resolvendo uns "problemas pessoais"...

**Ino: **DEVOLVE MINHA ESCOVA DE CABELO!

**Sakura: **NEM VEM! ESSA ESCOVA É MINHA!

**Jane: ***observando a cena com desgosto* Outra vez isso? Quando não estão brigando com o Uchiha metido a gostosão, estão brigando por alguma bobagem. Me pergunto como esse salão sobrevive com essas duas. *suspirando* Está bem, garoto, vou deixar que corte minha franja. Mas só hoje!

**Haruko: **T-tá.

**Jane: **_Se bem que, do jeito que essas duas mais brigam do que trabalham, melhor deixar esse garoto cortar meu cabelo sempre._

Uma vez que Haruko terminou de cortar a franja de Jane, esta se olhou no espelho.

**Jane: **Hum... ficou melhor do que eu imaginava. Tem talento, garoto. Espero que se dedique ao trabalho, porque do jeito que suas colegas brigam, acho que você terá que cortar meu cabelo de agora em diante. Ah propósito, sou Jane Matsumoto, advogada de Konoha City.

**Haruko: **P-prazer. Haruko Yuudai.

Depois das apresentações, Jane pagou o corte e saiu do salão.

**Ino: ***aproximando-se, com Sakura* Foi Jane Matsumoto que acabou de sair?

**Haruko: **S-sim.

**Ino: **Por que não me chamou? Eu sempre corto o cabelo dela.

**Haruko: **Você estava ocupada, então ela deixou que eu cortasse o cabelo dela. _Melhor não repetir o que ela disse, senão é bem capaz de eu ser demitido._ Aliás, a-acho que temos trabalho a fazer.

Depois que o turno da manhã terminou, Sakura e Ino decidiram aproveitar a 1 hora e meia que tinham de intervalo para irem almoçar. Como era novo na cidade, Haruko decidiu acompanhá-las.

**Haruko: **E onde vamos almoçar?

**Sakura: **Num ótimo hotel-restaurante no centro da cidade. Muita gente na cidade o frequenta, incluindo o Sasuke-kun e... CUIDADO!

Tarde demais. Alguém que saía de um jardim botânico tinha acabado de se chocar com Haruko e caído em cima dele. Era uma adolescente de 16 anos, com cabelo loiro preso em maria-chiquinha, olhos azuis e era pequena para a idade. Usava uma camisa vermelha de manga comprida, calça jeans e tênis branco.

**Adolescente: **Me desculpe.

**Haruko: ***levantando do chão e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo* N-não, a culpa foi minha.

**Ino: ***girando os olhos* De todas as pessoas com quem podia ter se chocado, foi fazer isso logo com a "loira-burra Hakamairi".

**Adolescente: **Você que é a burra, eu nem sou loira de verdade.

**Voz: **O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Sakura: **Ai não, lá vem encrenca.

Sakura afirmou isso ao ver outra garota, esta com 18 anos, sair do jardim botânico. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e volumosos que iam até a cintura, olhos verdes e pele clara, além de estar usando uma camisa azul sem mangas, uma saia verde que ia até o joelho e sapatilhas verde-escuras.

Haruko ainda segurava a mão da adolescente quando a ajudou a levantar do chão, coisa que a ruiva notou... e não gostou nem um pouco.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Casais da fic:

Haruko Yuudai x Berry Berriswainer Berrington

Hayato Hishikawa x Akemi Fujimoto

Yukio Haizaki x Tsukiko Fujimoto

Sasuke Uchiha x Jane Matsumoto

Ivy Hakamairi x Harleen "Harley" Hakamairi (não costumo escrever fic com casais homossexuais (sendo que a única fic minha com um caso desses foi "Campeonato Konoha"), mas farei assim mesmo.)

**Capítulo 3.**

Ao mesmo tempo, no hotel-restaurante mencionado por Ino e Sakura, uma mulher de 22 anos limpava algumas garrafas vazias. Ela tinha cabelo castanho-escuro com um corte masculino, olhos castanhos e era meio gordinha, com 1,70 de altura e pele sem nenhum bronzeado.

Seu nome era Berry Berriswainer Berrington.

**Voz: **Você ainda não terminou essas garrafas, Berry?

Séria, Berry virou-se para uma mulher de 20 anos, que tinha acabado de descer as escadas que levavam ao 2º andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Ela estava acompanhada de uma garota de 17 anos, que era sua irmã-caçula.

**Berry: ***cruzando os braços, ainda séria* Caso não tenha percebido, Ake, não sou nenhuma "Flash".

Akemi Fujimoto, que era o nome da primeira mulher, tinha longos cabelos azuis, lisos e descendo até o fundo das costas, olhos azuis-escuros e puxados, nariz bonito, lábios finos e vermelhos, pele pálida, 1,75m de altura e corpo curvilíneo, sendo considerada muito bela. Usava um kimono vermelho e azul, com flores de cerejeira, e sandálias baixas.

Já sua irmã, chamada Tsukiko Fujimoto, tinha o cabelo loiro-claro, quase branco, encaracolado e pela altura dos ombros. Também tinha olhos azuis-escuros como os da irmã, lábios em forma de coração, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, pele pálida, 1,54m de altura e feições acriançadas que a fazem parecer mais jovem. Usava uma blusa vermelha de manga curta, calções curtos negros com meias de rede por baixo e sandálias negras até ao joelho.

**Berry: **Oi pra você também, Ai.

**Tsukiko: ***sorrindo* Olá! *notando algo* Ei, não são Hayato Hishikawa e Yukio Haizaki?

Tsukiko apontou dois homens, de 21 e 20 anos respectivamente, que tinham acabado de entrar no hotel-restaurante.

Hayato, o mais velho, tinha lisos cabelos negros, com a franja bagunçada, olhos azuis, pele clara, corpo definido e 2,02m de altura. Usava uma roupa formal, já que não estava de serviço no momento.

Já Yukio tinha cabelo loiro e bacunçado, olhos verdes, corpo definido e bronzeado e também era extremamente alto, tendo 2,03m de altura. Como não estava de serviço no momento, usava regata vermelha, bermuda cinza e chinelos.

**Berry: **São eles mesmos. *sorriso debochado* O de sempre, Hishi-san?

**Hayato: **Sim. *irritado* E não comece você também! Já basta o Haizaki me chamando de "Hishi-san"!

**Yukio: ***fazendo beicinho* E qual é o problema? A gente é amigo!

**Hayato: **Já disse milhares de vezes que somos apenas companheiros de trabalho e, por isso, é pra me chamar de Hishikawa!

**Yukio: **Mas eu não quero! *notando algo* Tem alguém pedindo socorro?

Com a pergunta de Yukio, todo mundo ficou confuso, até 5 pessoas entrarem correndo dentro do local. Era Haruko, sendo perseguido por uma ruiva furiosa, enquanto Sakura, Ino e a adolescente de antes tentavam impedí-la de causar algum estrago.

**Adolescente: **IVY, PARA COM ISSO!

Claro que a ruiva, chamada Ivy Hakamairi, não deu ouvidos, ainda tentando acertar Haruko. Até mesmo Hayato, Yukio, Akemi, Tsukiko e Berry entraram na confusão, sendo que os dois primeiros tentaram segurar Ivy.

No final, apesar de tudo ter sido esclarecido, Haruko não escapou e acabou ficando com um roxo ao levar um soco no rosto, pois Ivy não foi contida por muito tempo. Felizmente, a adolescente conseguiu explicar tudo antes que Haruko apanhasse mais.

**Adolescente: ***cuidando do roxo de Haruko*Peço desculpas pela minha esposa. Ela, ás vezes, não consegue se controlar quando fica com ciúmes.

**Haruko: **Tudo bem, eu não estou zangado. _Comparado à tudo que já me aconteceu, isso aí não foi nada. Ei, espera aí! _Você disse "esposa"?

**Adolescente: **Sim, ela e eu somos casadas. O nome dela é Ivy Hakamairi, e o meu é Harleen Hakamairi. Me chame de Harley, é como todos me chamam.

**Haruko: **Prazer.

**Harley: ***levantando da cadeira* Acho que isso dá jeito no roxo por enquanto. Nunca subestime o poder da maquiagem.

**Tsukiko: ***impressionada* Incrível! Não dá nem pra ver!

**Harley: **Aliás, Ivy, não tem nada a dizer pro... ahn...

**Haruko: **Sou Haruko Yuudai.

**Harley: **... pro Haruko?

**Ivy: ***sem graça* É, acho que sim. Desculpe o soco, Haruko. Eu não sabia que você estava ajudando a Harley a levantar do chão.

**Haruko: **Está tudo bem, é sério! Não estou zangado.

**Ivy: **Ainda bem! Isso me deixa mais aliviada.

**Akemi: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Você vai ter que aprender a controlar seu ciúme, Ivy, antes que acabe se metendo em encrenca. E você, Berry, o que faz aí parada? Não devia estar limpando as garrafas?

**Berry: **Tá bom, "mamãe", eu já estou indo. E prazer em conhecê-lo, Haruko. Eu sou Berry, a mixologista do hotel-restaurante. A chata aqui é a Akemi e a outra é a Tsukiko, irmã dela. Ambas são camareiras. *apontando Hayato e Yukio* E eles são Hayato e Yukio, policiais de Konoha City.

**Haruko: **POLICIAIS?

Pro espanto de Sakura e Ino, que estavam apenas como "telespectadoras", Haruko se escondeu atrás delas.

**Hayato: ***desconfiado* Qual é o problema? É fugitivo da prisão ou algo assim?

**Haruko: ***tentando se acalmar* N-não, é outra coisa. Mas não sou fugitivo da prisão, eu juro.

**Sakura: ***olhando em volta* Parece que o Sasuke-kun não veio hoje, mas é melhor aproveitarmos pra almoçar e voltar logo pro trabalho.

Ino e Haruko, agora mais calmo, concordaram, antes de irem almoçar.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Apesar da situação estranha, e também desconfortável, o grupo almoçou na mesma mesa, pra não ocupar espaço. Uma vez que terminaram de almoçar, cada um voltou ao seu trabalho.

Mas apesar de ser meio distraída, Harley percebeu que Ivy estava muito calada enquanto voltavam ao jardim botânico.

**Harley: **Ivy, você está bem?

**Ivy: **Não, Harley, não estou. Ainda me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu.

**Harley: **Fala do soco que você deu no Haruko? Mas ele mesmo disse que estava tudo bem!

**Ivy: **Eu sei, mas... Meu ciúme é incontrolável!

**Harley: **Ivy, eu sou sua esposa, certo?

**Ivy: **Certo.

**Harley: **E você sabe que eu amo você, certo?

**Ivy: **Na verdade, Harley, você mesma que disse que não entende bem o conceito de romance.

**Harley: **Verdade, mas se eu não amasse você, já teria me divorciado.

**Ivy: **É, acho que sim. E respondendo a sua pergunta... Certo.

**Harley: **Então você não tem motivo pra ter ciúmes de mim.

**Ivy: **Não é tão fácil assim.

**Harley: **Então na próxima vez que você tiver ciúmes, pelo menos se controle e não parta pra agressão, está bem? Promete isso pra mim?

**Ivy: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu prometo.

**Harley: ***beijando-a no rosto* Esta é a minha Ivy.

Ivy deu um sorriso tímido, enquanto Harley enlaçava seu braço, ficando assim até chegarem ao local de trabalho.

E por falar em local de trabalho, Hayato e Yukio tinham acabado de chegar ao seu. Enquanto Yukio se deitava no sofá e ligava a TV, completamente desinteressado no trabalho, Hayato deva uma olhada em alguns casos novos ou em andamento.

**Hayato: **Fala sério! A maioria dos casos é sempre o mesmo: mulheres pedindo proteção de seus maridos violentos!

**Yukio: ***assistindo filme de tubarão* Por que mulheres fazem isso em vez de se divorciar?

**Hayato: **Possivelmente porque os maridos podem ameaçá-las se fizerem isso. E DESLIGUE ESSA TV, HAIZAKI!

**Yukio: ***desligando a TV, irritado* Tá bom, tá bom!

Meio a contragosto, Yukio foi ver os casos com Hayato. Ambos estavam em silêncio, até Yukio se pronunciar.

**Yukio: **Não tem nenhum homem, Hishi-san?

**Hayato: ***parando de ler, confuso* Huh? Homem? Que homem?

**Yukio: **A maioria dos casos é de mulheres com maridos violentos, mas não pode ter o contrário? Homem com esposas violentas?

**Hayato: ***pensativo* Pode até ter, mas, no geral, o homem que é fisicamente mais forte. Que homem não poderia se proteger das agressões de uma mulher?

Ao mesmo tempo, no cabeleireiro...

**Haruko: **ATCHIM!

**Ino: ***cortando o cabelo de uma cliente* Saúde, Haruko.

**Haruko: ***assoando o nariz* Obrigado.

**Sakura: **Isso foi meio do nada! Alguém deve estar falando de você.

**Haruko: ***engolindo em seco* T-talvez. _Tomara que não. E se estiver, que não seja "ela"._

Ao mesmo tempo, mas em um prédio, Jane tinha acabado de voltar de seu intervalo pro almoço e, no caminho para seu escritório, deu de cara com uma certa pessoa.

**Jane: **Boa tarde, Uchiha-san.

**Sasuke: **Boa tarde. *notando algo* Vejo que achou tempo em sua agenda atarefada pra cortar a franja.

**Jane: **Não tive escolha, está bem? Se não cortasse logo, acabaria atrapalhando meu trabalho.

**Sasuke: **Cortou com a Haruno ou com a Yamanaka?

**Jane: ***disfarçando a irritação* Isso não é da sua conta. Deu pra se meter na minha vida agora?

**Sasuke: **Não. Somente perguntei por perguntar.

**Jane: **Se quer saber tanto assim, foi um cabeleireiro novo, chamado Haruko Yuudai. Agora tchau. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

**Sasuke: **Yuudai?

Sasuke ficou confuso e pensativo, enquanto Jane, mesmo estranhando a expressão dele, voltava para seu escritório.

**Sasuke: **_Yuudai... Yuudai... acho que já vi esse sobrenome antes. _*dando de ombros* _Melhor deixar isso pra lá. _*olhando Jane se afastar* _Sem dúvida, ela é bem mais gata que minhas fangirls. Com essas curvas... _*balançando a cabeça, vermelho e irritado* _Mas o que diabos estou pensando? Eu nunca me interessaria por essa advogada Workaholic!_

* * *

Foi mal pelo capítulo curto, mas eu não estava muito inspirada. Se alguém quiser me dar alguma ideia pra fic, pode ficar a vontade.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Mesmo com a correria da vida diária, nossos heróis ainda encontravam tempo para se divertir juntos. Uma dessas diversões foi um final de semana na praia de Kohona City, mas alguns não estavam lá muito contentes.

**Hayato: ***indignado* Haizaki, você está maluco? Devíamos estar trabalhando!

**Yukio: ***fazendo beicinho* Mas hoje é sábado, Hishi-san! Eu quero me divertir! *sorriso maroto* Ou você está querendo esconder que é um péssimo surfista? Eu posso não ser um policial tão bom quanto você, mas sou um surfista 10 vezes melhor que você.

**Hayato: ***irritado* É O QUÊ? ME DÁ ESSA PRANCHA!

Rindo, Yukio emprestou uma prancha para Hayato, antes de pegar outra e ir com seu colega de trabalho para o mar.

**Tsukiko: ***observando Yukio e Hayato se afastarem* Ake?

**Akemi: **Fala, Ai.

**Tsukiko: **É normal gostarmos de alguém que tem, tipo, meio metro a mais que você?

**Akemi: ***pensativa* Bem, o cara provavelmente ficará com dor nas costas se tentar te beijar. Mas eu não acho que isso importa muito: como diz o ditado, tamanho não é documento.

**Berry: ***juntando-se a elas* Estão de olho nos policiais, é?

**Akemi: ***constrangida* N-não! Apenas estávamos conversando!

**Berry: **Então por que não vão conversar com eles? Vão lá!

**Tsukiko: ***animada* Valeu, Berry!

**Akemi: **Mas o quê...

Antes que Akemi perguntasse alguma coisa, Tsukiko segurou seu pulso e a arrastou até onde Hayato e Yukio estavam, enquanto eram observadas por uma marota Berry.

**Voz: **Sabe, você devia fazer o mesmo.

Berry olhou para o lado, notando Harley e Ivy. As duas tinham ido comprar picolé e voltado há poucos minutos.

**Berry: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Aqueles dois não são meu tipo.

**Harley: ***rindo* Estamos falando do Haruko, bobinha!

**Ivy: ***sorriso leve* É isso aí. Ele pode ser três anos mais novo do que você, mas isso não é um grande problema. Por que não vai tomar sol com ele? Porque, sem ofender, você está precisando.

Berry ficou emburrada com o "insulto", mas foi até Haruko, que tomava sol deitado numa esteira, assim mesmo.

Ao mesmo tempo, não muito longe dali, podíamos ver Jane fazendo uma caminhada com Lya, sua irmã de 19 anos que tinha vindo fazer uma visita. Claro que a primeira coisa que a irmã de Jane quis fazer foi ir caminhar na praia.

**Lya: **Não é tão ruim. Caminhar descalça aqui na praia é um exercício e tanto! Aliás, você notou que tem um cara gato nos seguindo?

**Jane: ***olhando pra trás* Sim, mas vou fingir que não o vi.

**Lya: ***confusa* Por quê?

**Jane: ***séria* Acredite, Lya: ele não é rapaz de uma mulher só.

De volta à Haruko e Berry, esta tinha conseguido iniciar uma conversa com ele, e até flertado um pouco com ele (o que deixou Haruko sem graça). Entretanto, Berry levou um susto quando Haruko, de repente, entrou em pânico e se escondeu atrás dela.

Confusa, olhou pra frente e notou Jane e Lya passando por eles.

**Berry: **Por que está tão assustado? É só a Jane Matsumoto, advogada da cidade, com a irmã!

**Haruko: **Eu sei quem ela é. Sou eu que corto o cabelo dela.

**Berry: ***mais confusa ainda* Então por que está com medo dela?

**Haruko: **Não é dela que estou com medo, e sim do cara que está atrás dela.

**Berry: **Quem? Sasuke Uchiha? Eu nem sabia que vocês se conheciam!

**Haruko: ***olhar distante* Nunca nos falamos, mas já nos vimos algumas vezes. Ele tem um irmão mais velho que é casado com a irmã da minha esposa.

**Berry: ***gota* _Credo, que "nó"! Não tão grande quanto o da família Hakamairi, mas ainda é um nó. _*sacando* _Espera aí! Eu ouvi mal ou o Haruko disse "esposa"?_

Antes que Berry tivesse a chance de perguntar alguma coisa, foi interrompida quando Hayato e Akemi retornaram do mar, com o primeiro tossindo bastante.

**Berry: ***sorriso maroto* Seu "surfe" deu certo, "Hishi-san"?

**Hayato: ***tossindo* Não comece... cof... você também... cof... cof...

**Akemi: **Pelo menos aqueles dois estão se divertindo.

Akemi apontou Yukio e Tsukiko, ainda no mar.

**Haruko: ***levantando da esteira* Ei Berry, vai querer um picolé? Eu estou indo buscar um pra mim.

**Berry: **Oh... sim, obrigada. *vendo-o se afastar* _Eu devo ter ouvido mal. Se Haruko fosse casado, a esposa dele estaria aqui conosco, certo?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Alguns dias depois, no salão de beleza de Konoha City, Sakura terminava o cabelo de uma cliente, enquanto que Ino se despedia de uma cliente após fazer pé e mão dela. Demorou um pouco até notar que Berry havia entrado no salão.

**Ino: **Oh, olá Berry!

**Berry: **Olá! Eu... estou atrasada?

**Ino: **Não muito. Vai entrando e fique a vontade, que eu vou preparar a água.

Berry concordou com a cabeça, antes de sentar-se na cadeira para a manicure. Em poucos minutos, Ino voltou trazendo a água.

**Ino: **E então? Dia difícil?

**Berry: ***suspirando* Nem me fale. Apesar da Akemi não ser minha chefe, vive pegando no meu pé. Se eu a juntasse com o Hayato, pelo menos eles ficariam ocupados namorando pra reclamar das garrafas vazias que eu não jogo fora.

**Ino: **Hayato? Fala do policial?

**Berry: **Ele mesmo. E se eu juntasse a Tsukiko com o Yukio, parceiro dele, também ganharia uma folga dos dois.

**Ino: **Se quiser alguma dica, é só me pedir. Juntar casais é comigo mesmo.

**Berry: ***olhando em volta* Haruko não veio hoje?

**Sakura: ***ainda cortando o cabelo da cliente* Ele ficou resfriado e decidimos lhe dar um dia de folga. Mas se quer falar com ele, é só subir as escadas.

**Berry: **Tomara que ele melhore. *sacando* Ei, espera: ele mora em cima do salão?

**Ino: **Sim, há apartamentos em cima do salão.

**Berry: **E ele mora sozinho?

**Ino: **Mas é claro! Com quem mais ele moraria?

**Berry: **Er... com a esposa dele?

Silêncio... antes de Ino e Sakura, junto com a cliente que a rosa atendia, caírem na gargalhada.

**Sakura: **Haruko Yuudai? Casado? Há, há, há, essa é boa! *notando o olhar sério de Berry* Peraí, isso é sério? Não é uma brincadeira?

**Berry: **Estou falando muito sério. Quando fomos à praia, ele deixou escapar que era casado, mas eu não falei nada porque não queria interrogá-lo.

**Ino: **Bom, pra nós ele não falou nada. Mas de uma coisa eu garanto: ele realmente mora sozinho.

**Sakura: **Será que não foi por isso que ele veio pra Konoha City? Por causa da esposa dele?

**Berry: **Então não deve ser por uma boa causa. E eu também nunca o vi acompanhado de uma mulher.

**Ino: **Nem nós. O que será que aconteceu com a esposa dele?

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente numa cidade a 4000km de distância de Konoha City, uma mulher estava deitada no sofá, olhando televisão, bebendo cerveja e ignorando totalmente o cheiro ruim do ambiente. Mas também não era uma surpresa o lugar estar cheirando mal: fazia dias que não era limpo!

Ao trocar o canal e parar no meio de uma novela romântica, mais precisamente numa cena de beijo, o sangue subiu na cabeça da mulher: furiosa, jogou a garrafa de cerveja na televisão, quebrando-a.

**Mulher: **PORCARIA! POR QUE FICAM ME ATORMENTANDO DESSA FORMA?

Se já estava zangada o suficiente, ficou pior ainda ao ouvir o telefone tocar. Tentando se controlar, foi atender.

**Mulher: **Alô?

**Voz: **Yuna, é você?

**Yuna: **_Itachi Uchiha, só podia mesmo ser ele. _Sim, sou eu.

**Itachi: **Sua voz está meio esquisita! Andou bebendo, por acaso?

**Yuna: ***ficando novamente zangada* ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

**Itachi: **Tudo bem, calma! Foi só uma pergunta!

**Yuna: ***tentando novamente se controlar* O que você quer, Itachi?

**Itachi: **Minha esposa e eu vamos passar uns dias na casa do meu irmão, em Konoha City, e eu gostaria de saber se você e o Haruko gostariam de vir conosco. Vamos partir daqui a dois dias.

Ao ouvir o nome de Haruko, Yuna olhou para o portarretrato do outro lado da sala, onde tinha uma foto dele. A fúria estava voltando a subir, mas mesmo assim se controlou no telefone. Seu cunhado não precisava saber da verdade. Ninguém precisava.

**Yuna: **Adoraríamos, Itachi, mas infelizmente terá que ficar pra outro dia. Já temos compromisso pra semana que vem.

**Itachi: **Puxa, que pena. Então até breve.

**Yuna: **Até.

Yuna desligou o telefone, antes de ir até o portarretrato que tinha olhado antes e jogá-lo furiosamente no chão, quebrando-o, ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos e escorriam.

**Yuna: ***enxugando as lágrimas, com ódio* Pode esperar, Haruko: eu vou te encontrar! E quando isso acontecer, você vai desejar ESTAR NO INFERNO!

* * *

Infelizmente, não estou com muitas ideias pra essa fic, então sugestões são bem-vindas.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Depois de fazer as unhas, Berry subiu ao apartamento de Haruko, depois de prometer para Sakura e Ino que seria breve. Afinal, as duas já estavam pra fechar o salão.

Após tocar a campainha, Haruko atendeu, um pouco pálido e com olheiras. Além disso, estava segurando um lenço de papel.

**Haruko: **Berry? *assoando o nariz* O que está fazendo aqui?

**Berry: **Vim fazer uma visita, e também pedir sua ajuda. _Melhor deixar esse papo de esposa pra mais tarde. _Eu posso entrar?

Haruko deu um passo para o lado, deixando Berry entrar no apartamento.

**Haruko: **ACHIMMM! *assoando o nariz* Desculpe.

**Berry: **Nossa, eu não esperava que a situação estivesse tão feia! Eu até te faria um chá, mas prometi para Sakura e Ino que seria uma visita breve.

**Haruko: ***jogando o lenço de papel no lixo* Bom, pra que você precisa da minha ajuda?

**Berry: **Pra bancar o cupido.

**Haruko: **Huh?

**Berry: **Eu explico: quero juntar Hayato com Akemi e Yukio com Tsukiko, entendeu?

**Haruko: ***assoando o nariz* Sim, mas... por que quer fazer isso?

**Berry: **Porque eu acho que eles gostam uns dos outros, só precisam de um empurrãozinho. E também porque juntá-los traria vantagem pra mim. Por isso vim pedir sua ajuda: quero um plano pra juntá-los!

Haruko ficou pensativo por uns minutos, antes de fazer uma pergunta que surpreendeu Berry.

**Haruko: **Os rapazes conhecem a letra das garotas e vice-versa?

**Berry: **Ahn... eu acho que não. Por quê?

**Haruko: **Porque eu acho que tive uma ideia. Mas será que dá pra esperar eu me curar do resfriado primeiro?

**Berry: **É claro! Só me conte o plano.

No dia seguinte, no caminho para o trabalho, Berry ia pensando na carta que deveria escrever para o plano.

**Berry: **_Que droga! Eu sei que prometi ao Haruko que escreveria as cartas falsas, mas... não achei que seria tão difícil! _*parando em frente à floricultura Hakamairi* _Talvez a Harley ou a Ivy possam me ajudar._ *entrando na floricultura* Olá? Harley? Ivy? Vocês estão...

Berry não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois a visão de Harley e Ivy se dando uns amassos num canto da floricultura a interrompeu.

**Berry: **_Tudo bem que as duas são casadas, e Konoha City inteira sabe disso, mas... a discrição também conta, pô! _

As duas só notaram a presença de Berry quando a mesma fez um som com a garganta, como forma de chamar a atenção delas.

**Ivy: ***constrangida* Há... quanto tempo você está aí?

**Berry: ***cruzando os braços, marota* Acabei de chegar. Por quê? Vocês estavam nesse amasso há muito tempo?

**Harley: ***corando* Só... umas duas horas...

Berry se surpreendeu com a resposta, mas foi só por um instante. Tinha coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar.

**Ivy: **Veio comprar flores ou algo assim?

**Berry: **Ahn... não. Eu vim pedir a ajuda de vocês.

Ao ter toda a atenção das duas, Berry contou o plano dela e de Haruko.

**Harley: **Ajuda pra escrever uma carta falsa de amor? Conte conosco!

Dito e feito. Em poucos minutos, uma falsa carta de amor foi escrita, sendo que Berry escrevia a que ia pros rapazes e Ivy escrevia a que ia pras garotas.

**Harley: **E coloquem aí "Se não se importarem, gostaria que dividíssemos a conta do restaurante".

**Berry: ***confusa* Peraí, por que isso?

**Ivy: **Acho que sei o porquê. Quando se convida, normalmente se espera que a pessoa vá pagar. Se os rapazes e as garotas acharem que foram convidadas, aí ninguém trará dinheiro para a conta!

**Berry: **É, tem razão. E por que este restaurante, em especial?

**Harley: **Confie em mim, Berry, é um ótimo restaurante. *virando-se para Ivy* Ei, e se no dia do encontro nós formos também?

**Ivy: ***dando de ombros* Por mim, tudo bem.

**Berry: ***guardando as cartas* Agradeço pela ajuda.

**Harley: **Ora, não foi nada! Boa sorte em seu plano!

Depois do trabalho, Berry passou no apartamento de Haruko e mostrou as cartas a ele.

**Haruko: **Perfeito. E como Ivy escreveu a carta das garotas, elas não vão desconfiar.

**Berry: **É, senão elas perceberiam. Conhecem minha letra. Será que marcar um encontro num restaurante e mandar cartas falsas é um bom plano?

**Haruko: **Eu acho que é. Agora só precisamos mandar as cartas. Você mistura a carta pras garotas com a correspondência e eu farei o mesmo com a que é pros rapazes. Depois que ficar curado, é claro.

**Berry: **Feito.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Dias depois, no escritório de Hayato e Yukio, este via outro de seus filmes, enquanto que o primeiro dava uma olhada nos casos. Ambos só foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

**Hayato: **Entre.

**Haruko: ***entrando no escritório* Bom dia pra todos!

**Yukio: **Oi Haruko! Tá a fim de assistir o filme comigo? É o mais novo filme de tubarão da locadora!

**Haruko: ***gota* Ahn... hoje não, Yukio, só vim dar um oi. Aproveitei e trouxe a correspondência de vocês. O porteiro do prédio aproveitou que eu estava vindo pra cá e me pediu pra trazer.

**Hayato: ***olhando um papel* Eu agradeço, Haruko. Pode deixar em cima da mesa.

Haruko deixou as cartas em cima da mesa, antes de olhar os outros papéis.

**Haruko: ***lendo em voz alta* "Mulher morta nas mãos do marido"? Credo, que horror!

**Hayato: **É algo muito comum hoje em dia. Não é a toa que muitas mulheres de Konoha City pedem ajuda policial pra se proteger dos maridos abusadores.

**Yukio: **Eu não acho que é só com mulheres.

**Hayato: ***colocando a folha na mesa, irritado* Haizaki, já discutimos sobre isso milhares de vezes! Não existe homens capazes de sofrer abuso de mulher!

**Haruko: ***constrangido* Ahn... desculpe me meter, mas... eu conheço um caso desses.

**Yukio: **É sério?

**Haruko: **Sim, é de um... amigo.

Nesse momento, Hayato ficou surpreso com o fato de Yukio estar prestando atenção em algo relacionado ao trabalho, mas não interrompeu Haruko, que começou a contar sobre seu "amigo".

**Haruko: **Ele casou-se contra a sua vontade, e sua vida se tornou um inferno. A esposa dele o ameaçava com uma arma e batia nele sempre que o mesmo, na opinião dela, fazia alguma besteira. Uma vez, ele ficou com um corte feio no braço por ter esquecido de colocar sal no arroz, acreditam?

Hayato e Yukio engoliram em seco, já imaginando a cena, mas deixaram que Haruko continuasse.

**Haruko: **Seu maior sonho sempre foi escapar da vida miserável que vivia e não ter que ver a cara da esposa de novo. Eu... *chorando* ... não gosto nem de me lembrar de tudo que ele fez pra sobreviver.

**Hayato: **Seu amigo está bem?

**Haruko: **Está sim. Ele finalmente conseguiu fugir da esposa e agora tem uma vida tranquila e feliz, apesar de não poder casar de novo.

**Yukio: **Seu amigo tem muita coragem. Mas como tem tanta certeza de que ele está bem?

Haruko abaixou a cabeça pra enxugar as lágrimas e, ao levantar novamente, estava com um olhar sério.

**Haruko: **Acredite, Yukio: eu sei que ele está.

Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de deixar o escritório.

**Haruko: **_Foi bom colocar tudo pra fora. Ainda bem que eles não desconfiaram que eu estava falando de mim._

Algum tempo depois, finalmente chegou o dia do encontro. Numa mesa, Hayato e Yukio esperavam pelas meninas, sem desconfiar que Haruko, Berry, Ivy e Harley viam tudo de outra mesa, escondidos atrás dos cardápios.

**Ivy: **Eles não vão ficar zangados quando descobrirem a verdade?

**Berry: **Se descobrirem, pelo menos não iremos pra cadeia.

**Harley: **Como tem tanta certeza?

Silêncio.

**Berry: **Não tenho.

**Haruko: **As meninas estão vindo.

Haruko apontou Akemi e Tsukiko, que se aproximavam da mesa dos rapazes e sentaram-se com eles.

**Yukio: ***olhando em volta* Esse restaurante é incrível! Ainda bem que nos convidaram pra vir aqui.

**Tsukiko: ***surpresa* Como assim? Foram vocês que nos convidaram.

**Hayato: **Não foi, não. *tirando uma carta do bolso* Vocês que convidaram.

**Akemi: ***estendendo outra carta parecida* Não, foram vocês.

Tsukiko e Yukio observavam, em silêncio, a discussão de Akemi e Hayato sobre quem havia convidado quem pra jantar. Entretanto, ao olhar para a carta endereçada aos rapazes, notou algo curioso.

**Tsukiko: **Que estranho! A letra da carta de vocês parece a letra da Berry!

**Akemi: ***parando de discutir* O quê?

Pegando a carta, Akemi notou que era verdade: era a letra de Berry. Olhando em volta, notou o quarteto escondido atrás dos cardápios e entendeu tudo.

**Akemi: ***furiosa* BERRY!

Akemi só não partiu pra cima de Berry porque Tsukiko a segurou, ao mesmo tempo que Yukio segurava Hayato, que também tinha ficado zangado ao entender tudo.

**Tsukiko: **Em vez de bater neles até a morte, por que não aproveitamos?

**Hayato: ***confuso* Aproveitar?

**Yukio: **Eles nos reuniram aqui por alguma razão, certo? Eu não sei o porquê de estarmos aqui, mas já que esta é a situação, por que não aproveitamos e jantamos juntos?

Todos se entreolharam e, no final, concordaram em jantar juntos. Afinal, já estavam ali mesmo!

**Harley: ***abaixando o cardápio, aliviada* Ufa, ainda bem! Por um instante, achei que íamos levar uma surra!

**Berry: **Era um risco que tínhamos que correr.

**Ivy: **Me acompanha até o banheiro, Harley?

Harley concordou com a cabeça, antes das duas deixarem a mesa.

**Berry: **Haruko?

**Haruko: **Oi?

**Berry: **Agora que estamos sozinhos, eu tenho algo pra te perguntar, e quero que me responda com sinceridade.

**Haruko: **Pode perguntar, eu serei sincero.

Berry respirou fundo, antes de jogar a "bomba".

**Berry: **Haruko... você é casado?


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Berry:** Haruko... você é casado?

Haruko arregalou os olhos quando Berry fez essa pergunta, além de ter entrado em pânico. Como ela sabia disso?

**Haruko:** C-como você sabe disso?

**Berry:** Você deixou escapar isso na praia, ao falar do Sasuke. Mas e então? Eu estou certa?

Silêncio.

**Haruko:** *suspirando* Sim, Berry. Eu sou casado.

**Berry:** E por que nunca disse isso?

**Haruko:** Porque não é uma coisa da qual eu tenho orgulho! Minha esposa é horrível!

**Berry:** Por que não me conta desde o início?

Após verificar se Ivy e Harley estavam voltando do banheiro, Haruko começou a desabafar.

**Haruko:** Eu me casei 3 anos atrás, quando tinha 16 anos. Yuna, minha esposa, havia feito um teste de gravidez falso, e meu pai me obrigou a casar, achando que eu devia assumir a responsabilidade. Foi depois do casamento que Yuna começou a mostrar sua verdadeira face.

**Berry:** Então ela era... violenta?

**Haruko:** Sim. Qualquer motivo era pra ela me bater, principalmente quando ficava bêbada. Eu evitava brigar com ela e, com o tempo, decorei como ela gostava das coisas, como forma de evitar apanhar.

**Berry:** E por que você não chamou a polícia, Haruko?

**Haruko:** Primeiro, porque de tanto que eu ficava trancado em casa, conhecia pouca gente. E segundo, isso não adiantaria: afinal, Yuna é a polícia.

**Berry:** E como foi que você escapou?

**Haruko:** Admito que não foi fácil, e só consegui quando já tinha "estudado" Yuna muito bem. Na primeira, eu fui fraco e voltei pra casa. Na segunda, ela me encontrou e, logo em seguida, me deu uma surra. Mas consegui com sucesso na terceira vez e agora estou aqui, falando contigo.

**Berry:** E volto a perguntar: como foi que escapou?

**Haruko:** Yuna tinha um compromisso e só voltaria no dia seguinte, tempo o bastante pra realizar meu plano. Ela tinha um cofre em casa e, como eu havia descoberto a senha, peguei todo o dinheiro que havia nele. E também pedi pra transferirem as ligações pra casa pra um celular.

**Berry:** *confusa* Por que isso?

**Haruko:** Ela ligava a cada meia-hora pra casa e, se ligasse num horário em que eu não estivesse, poderia desconfiar.

**Berry:** Entendi.

**Haruko:** Após atender o telefone pela primeira vez, corri pro banheiro e tingi meu cabelo completamente. Pode notar que meu cabelo é tingido, não pode?

Berry fez que sim com a cabeça, até porque as sobrancelhas de Haruko eram loiras, a cor natural de seu cabelo.

**Haruko:** Durante minha transformação, e também enquanto eu fazia as malas, o telefone tocou três vezes. E eu só parei de atender depois da oitava ligação, quando já estava em outra cidade. Desde então, tenho mudado de cidade diversas vezes, até finalmente chegar em Konoha City.

**Berry:** E não tem medo que ela venha atrás de você?

**Haruko:** Sempre vou ter esse medo, mas as chances não são grandes. Pra me encontrar, ela precisaria do departamento que investiga paradeiros e outras coisas, e ela odeia o pessoal desse departamento. Já reclamou deles pra mim diversas vezes... Huh?

Haruko parou de falar quando Berry colocou a mão dela sobre a sua.

**Berry:** Sabe, você pode contar com o pessoal de Konoha City. Principalmente, pode contar comigo. Você é importante pra mim, Haruko, e eu não vou deixar que essa Yuna te machuque de novo.

**Haruko:** *sorriso terno* Obrigado, Berry.

Levados pelo clima, o casal trocou seu primeiro beijo, antes de notarem que Ivy e Harley tinham voltado. As duas os encaravam com sorrisos marotos.

**Ivy:** Aproveitaram bem o tempo que estivemos no banheiro, não?

Corados, Haruko e Berry não falaram nada, enquanto as duas garotas sentaram-se novamente à mesa.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outra mesa, podíamos ver Itachi e sua esposa comendo com Sasuke e Jane, que tinha decidido dar uma chance ao Uchiha. Na verdade, sua irmã a tinha convencido a dar uma chance a ele e, por enquanto, não havia se arrependido disso. Durante o jantar, Itachi olhava em volta enquanto comia, tranquilo, até notar algo que o fez arregalar os olhos.

**Sasuke:** *confuso* Você está bem, Itachi? Parece até que viu um fantasma!

**Itachi:** Qual... qual é o nome daquele rapaz de cabelo azul-escuro?

Todos olharam na direção da mesa onde estavam Haruko e as meninas.

**Sra. Uchiha (esposa de Itachi):** *desconfiada* _Ele me parece bem familiar._

**Jane:** Aquele é Haruko Yuudai, o rapaz que trabalha com Sakura e Ino no salão de beleza.

**Itachi:** Haruko Yuudai? Sabia que ele era familiar. Aya, é o marido da sua irmã!

**Aya:** *surpresa* Puxa, é mesmo! Por que será que ele tingiu o cabelo? E por que a Yuna não contou que o marido viria pra cá?

**Sasuke:** Você pode ligar e perguntar, certo?

**Aya:** Sim. Pode deixar, eu farei isso.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Hayato: **Yuna Wasimoto?

Dias depois, no escritório de Hayato e Yukio, Berry resolveu descobrir mais sobre a esposa de seu namorado. E quem melhor pra descobrir coisas assim do que policiais? Claro que Berry fez questão de não meter o nome de Haruko nessa história.

**Berry: **Sim, esse é o nome dela, uma policial de Kemuri City. Pode descobrir sobre ela?

**Hayato: **Até posso, mas... por que quer saber sobre ela?

**Berry: ***sem jeito* É que... eu...

**Yukio: ***vendo televisão novamente* Disse "Yuna Wasimoto"?

**Hayato: **Sim, Haizaki, foi isso que ela disse. Não que você esteja muito interessado.

**Yukio: **Claro que estou! Ela é irmã da Aya!

**Hayato: ***confuso* Aya? A garota que você namorou e que agora está casada com o Uchiha mais velho?

**Yukio: **Ela mesma. Poderia perguntar pra Aya, não? Pena que você não aproveitou aquele jantar, Berry, pra fazer isso. Ela estava jantando no restaurante com o marido, o cunhado e aquela advogada viciada em trabalho, a Jane.

**Berry: **Peraí, peraí! Naquela noite em que vocês saíram com as meninas a Aya estava no mesmo restaurante?

**Yukio: **Sim, eu a vi. Inclusive, a cumprimentei na saída.

**Berry: **_Isso não é bom. Será que a tal de Aya viu o Haruko? Eu não sei se eles se conhecem, mas... e se ela o reconheceu?_

**Hayato: **Bom, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Berry. Por que quer saber sobre Yuna Wasimoto?

**Berry: ***respirando fundo* Por causa do marido dela.

**Yukio: **Aya não mencionou nada sobre Yuna ser casada.

**Berry: **Mas ela é! E o pior: é uma péssima esposa. Batia no marido por qualquer coisa idiota.

**Hayato: ***desconfiado* _Dois casos desse em menos de um mês? Isso é muito estranho. _Berry, isso não tem a ver com o Haruko, tem?

**Berry: ***espantada* De... de onde tirou isso?

**Hayato: **Haruko contou pra nós outro dia sobre um amigo que também apanhava da mulher. E considerando que você namora o Haruko, me faz pensar que não tinha amigo nenhum, e que Haruko falava de si mesmo. Sua história e a dele são a mesma?

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no escritório, ao mesmo tempo que Berry respirava fundo. Havia prometido não contar nada, e não queria trair a confiança de seu namorado, mas como Hayato já tinha descoberto tudo, que escolha ela tinha?

Não seria louca de mentir pra polícia, certo?

**Berry: **Sim. Mas não contem a ninguém, por favor. O Haruko é reservado e não quer que isso se espalhe.

**Hayato: **Dou minha palavra de policial que não direi nada.

**Yukio: **Eu também.

**Hayato: **E como Haruko é nosso amigo, vou pesquisar sobre Yuna pra você.

Berry concordou com a cabeça, antes de Hayato começar a pesquisa. Depois de alguns minutos, encontrou o que procurava.

**Hayato: **Não há muita coisa, mas aqui está confirmado que ela realmente é casada com o Haruko há 3 anos.

**Berry: **Tem uma foto dela?

**Hayato: **Sim, está aqui.

Hayato virou a tela do computador para Berry e Yukio, que também estava curioso.

**Yukio: **Eu nunca a tinha visto antes, mas tenho que admitir que ela é muito bonita. Não mais que a minha Tsukiko, mas mesmo assim...

**Berry: ***sorriso maroto* Então o encontro duplo deu certo?

**Hayato: ***sem graça* Pois é.

Enquanto os rapazes e Berry conversavam sobre isso, uma garota tinha acabado de chegar em Konoha City. E, coincidentemente, era a mesma que os policiais estavam procurando no computador: Yuna Wasimoto.

**Yuna: ***olhando a placa de "bem-vindo à Konoha City"* _Então foi pra cá que o meu marido fugiu. Ah, mas se eu pego ele... _*suspirando* _Melhor perguntar pra alguém. _*notando uma floricultura* _Este lugar serve._

Coincidentemente, era a mesma floricultura que Ivy trabalhava, e a mesma notarou quando Yuna entrou no local.

**Ivy: **Olá, posso ajudar?

**Yuna: **Eu gostaria de uma informação. Sabem onde posso encontrar Haruko Yuudai?

**Ivy: **Isso depende. O que você é dele?

**Yuna: **Esposa.

Ivy ficou bastante surpresa. Afinal, Haruko nunca tinha dito que era casado. Pra comprovar o que estava dizendo, Yuna mostrou a certidão de casamento.

**Ivy: **Nossa, isso é uma grande surpresa. Sacanagem o Haruko nunca ter contado que era casado.

**Yuna: **_Mantenha a compostura, Yuna, mantenha a compostura. Você acerta isso com o Haruko depois. _Sabem onde posso encontrá-lo?

**Ivy: **Olha, eu não sei o endereço dele, mas o aniversário de Konoha City será daqui a 5 dias, na casa da prefeita Tsunade, e a cidade toda foi convidada. Tenho certeza de que Haruko irá.

**Yuna: **_Então vou ter que procurar um lugar pra ficar. Mais essa agora! _Conhece algum hotel onde posso ficar até o dia da festa?

**Ivy: **Pode ficar no hotel-restaurante onde as Fujimoto trabalham. É só falar com Akemi Fujimoto e ela a ajudará a se hospedar.

**Yuna: **Eu agradeço. Pode me dar o endereço?

Após Ivy dar o endereço para Yuna, esta saiu da floricultura, mais determinada do que nunca. Estava cada vez mais próxima de seu objetivo.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

5 dias depois, chegou o dia da festa de aniversário de Konoha City, onde todos foram convidados. Era uma festa formal, onde todos estavam usando ternos e vestidos.

Perto da mesa de bebidas, podia-se ver Haruko e Berry conversando.

**Berry: **Tenho que admitir: você ficou muito bem de cabelo solto.

**Haruko: ***sem graça* Obrigado. Você também está muito bonita.

**Voz: **Haruko, seu trapaceiro!

Ambos olharam pra trás e notaram Ivy se aproximando... com um olhar zangado.

**Haruko: **Algum problema, Ivy?

**Ivy: **Claro que sim! Sacanagem você não ter me contado que era casado!

Silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que Haruko ia ficando pálido de pavor.

**Haruko: **Berry... Você contou pra ela?

**Berry: **Não contei nada, eu juro. Já disse que só contei pra Hayato e Yukio, sem querer.

**Ivy: **Peraí, você sabia?

**Berry: **Claro que eu sabia. Não tenho segredos com meu namorado, Ivy. Mas como você ficou sabendo?

**Ivy: **A esposa dele apareceu na floricultura.

Quando Ivy disse isso, até Berry ficou pálida, ao mesmo tempo que Haruko sentia-se mal.

**Berry: **Haruko, você está bem? Não quer tomar um ar?

**Haruko: **Eu vou ao banheiro... lavar o rosto...

Haruko levantou do banco onde estava sentado e saiu dali.

**Berry: **A esposa do Haruko apareceu na floricultura? Me diz que está brincando!

**Ivy: ***surpresa* Não, não estou! O nome dela era Yuna Wasimoto. É o nome da esposa do Haruko, não é?

**Berry: **Sim...

**Ivy: ***notando algo* Oh, a Harley chegou! Até mais.

Ivy juntou-se à Harley, enquanto Berry a via se afastar.

**Berry: **_Se Yuna está na cidade, é bem possível que tenha vindo pra festa também. Mas eu torço pra que não tenha vindo, pelo bem do Haruko._

E por falar no Haruko, este estava no banheiro masculino, lavando o rosto e ainda assustado. Qualquer um podia perceber que ele não estava bem só de olhar pra ele. Felizmente, era o único no banheiro.

Ou era isso que ele achava.

**Voz: **Olá, Haruko.

Haruko congelou ao reconhecer a voz. Era uma voz que ouviu nos últimos 3 anos de sua vida. Virando-se, confirmou suas suspeitas: Yuna realmente estava na cidade. E pior: estava bem ali, diante dele, no banheiro masculino, lhe apontando uma arma.

**Yuna: **Espero que tenha gostado da festa, pois ela chegou ao fim.

Enquanto isso, na festa, Hayato e Yukio tinham dançado pra caramba com Akemi e Tsukiko, e agora as acompanhavam até o banheiro.

**Akemi: **Não vamos demorar, rapazes. Só vamos retocar a maquiagem e...

Akemi não conseguiu completar a frase, pois um barulho de espelho se quebrando, acompanhado de um grito, a interrompeu.

**Tsukiko: ***assustada* Mas o quê foi isso?

**Yukio: **Deve ter algum bêbado descontrolado dentro do banheiro.

**Hayato: **Não sei, não. O grito parecia ser do... Haruko!

Os quatro invadiram o banheiro masculino, a tempo de ver Yuna segurando Haruko pela gola da camisa, enquanto sangue escorria pela testa dele. Pelo jeito, havia batido a cabeça com força no espelho.

**Yuna: ***sarcasmo* Ora, ora: Akemi e Tsukiko. Bom vê-las de novo.

**Yukio: **Vocês duas a conhecem?

**Tsukiko: **Sim, ela está hospedada no local onde trabalhamos.

**Hayato: **Yuna Wasimoto, está presa por agressão! Largue essa arma!

**Yuna: ***zangada* Não se meta! Isso é entre meu marido e eu!

**Akemi: ***confusa* Marido?

**Yuna: ***apontando a arma na cabeça de Haruko* E se alguém der um passo, acabo com a raça dele!

**Akemi: **Por que está fazendo isso, afinal?

**Yuna: **Por que, você pergunta? Eu vou dizer o porquê: esse traidor me abandonou! Me deixou sozinha! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR! VOCÊ É MEU MARIDO!

Enquanto Yuna falava, não reparou Haruko levantando a mão. Quando deu por si, Haruko tinha pêgo a arma e a mexido.

Um disparo foi dado e um corpo caiu no chão. Morto.

**Voz: **Mas o quê está havendo aqui? Que disparo foi esse?

Berry, que estranhou a demora do namorado, foi verificar e acabou ouvindo o tiro, antes de entrar no banheiro. Acabou vendo uma cena chocante: em outras palavras, todo mundo olhando o corpo de Yuna, morto por um tiro na cabeça, caído no chão. Ao mesmo tempo que via Haruko segurando a arma que deu o tiro, com sangue escorrendo de sua testa.

**Berry: ***preocupada* Haruko, você está bem? O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

**Haruko: **Eu vou ficar bem quando for visto por um médico. Já o que aconteceu aqui... bem... não faço a menor ideia de como vou explicar isso. Nem mesmo pras autoridades.

**Akemi: **Por enquanto, melhor chamarmos um médico pra verificar o corte em sua testa.

Todos concordaram, antes de Akemi pegar o celular e ligar para o médico.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

O que aconteceu na festa se espalhou rapidamente, a ponto de parar no tribunal. Havia chances de Haruko ser preso, já que ele havia matado Yuna acidentalmente. Felizmente, com Akemi, Tsukiko, Hayato e Yukio como testemunhas, e Jane como advogada, ganharam o caso.

**Haruko: **Agradeço por me apoiarem no tribunal.

**Jane: **Qualquer coisa pelo meu "cabeleireiro particular".

**Haruko: **Eu não gostava da Yuna, mas... não queria a morte dela.

**Hayato: **Nós sabemos, garoto. Mas o que pretende fazer agora? Vai voltar pra sua cidade natal?

**Haruko: **De jeito nenhum! Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo. Aliás, se a Berry e eu nos casarmos, já convido vocês adiantado para serem meus padrinhos. Bom, isso se estiver tudo bem entre você e o Sasuke, Jane.

**Jane: **Está sim. Começamos a namorar depois daquele jantar. Pode contar conosco.

* * *

Anos se passaram depois daquilo. No sótão de uma casa, um menino de 6 anos mexia num baú, até encontrar algo que chamou sua atenção: um álbum de casamento. Mais precisamente, de seus pais.

O nome do menino era Kohaku Yuudai, filho de Haruko e Berry.

**Kohaku: **Ei pessoal, olha só o que eu achei!

As outras crianças que estavam no sótão se aproximaram: Aiko e Eiko Hishikawa (filhos gêmeos de Hayato e akemi), Hanna Haizaki (filha de Yukio e Tsukiko), Midori Hakamairi (filha adotiva de Ivy e Harley) e Kasumi Uchiha (filha de Sasuke e Jane).

**Aiko: **O que tem nesse álbum de fotografias?

**Midori: ***apontando a capa* Aí diz "Álbum de casamento". É dos seus pais, Kohaku?

**Kohaku: **Possivelmente. Vamos ver?

Todos se sentaram no chão, com Kohaku no meio segurando o álbum. Ele o folheava e mostrava cada foto.

**Hanna: **Ei, são nossos pais!

**Kohaku: **Sim, a mamãe disse que os chamaram pra serem padrinhos de casamento. Ivy-san e Harley-san foram madrinhas da mamãe, enquanto que os outros foram padrinhos do meu pai.

**Eiko: ***confuso* Ué, por que o seu pai está com cabelo azul?

**Kohaku: ***igualmente confuso* Eu não tenho muita certeza.

**Voz: **Crianças, o quê estão aprontando?

Todos olharam para a entrada do sótão, onde uma Berry mais velha estava, segurando uma bandeija com leite e biscoitos.

**Aiko: **Olá, Berry-sama. Estávamos vendo seu álbum de casamento.

**Berry: **Oh, é mesmo? *colocando a bandeija no chão* Bons tempos.

**Kohaku: **Mamãe, por que o papai está com cabelo azul?

**Berry: **Ele tingiu o cabelo um pouco antes de nos conhecermos.

**Midori: **E como foi que a senhora e Haruko-sama se conheceram?

**Berry: **Eu contarei quando forem mais velhos, prometo. Mas posso adiantar uma coisa: não é uma história que se escuta em qualquer lugar.

Berry deixou o sótão ao dizer isso, sem perceber que havia deixado as crianças super curiosas. Sem dúvida, estavam anciosas para ficarem mais velhos.

FIM!


End file.
